Love Takes Time
by ThunderAssault
Summary: Humphrey and Kate are Juniors in high school and have got a lot on their plates at the moment. Humphrey is hiding a lot of stuff that only his friends know about and not even Kate knows. Humphrey will go through a lot of stuff in his Junior year and one thing will happen that he never expected to in his life. Inspired by humphreyandkate together high school story 'WLIYOM'. IM BACK
1. Chapter 1

**IM BACK BITCHES! Nah but seriously Hello to Everybody! I decided to say fuck you to retirement because I am now back! I have got my spark back that I had when I was first writing again and boy does it feel good. I am making this story because I actually was inspired by humphreyandkate togethers story When Love is Your Only Motivation. This story will be helping me get rid of my writers black for my other main story 'The Dark Secret 2: Nemesis'. I have actually been thinking about a story like this for awhile now so yea. But in all shortness, I'm not going to be retiring any time soon because im going to make this a long story as well. Anyways I suggest you get to reading. Oh by the way, if any of you were wondering about why I was depressed, read this because some of it is based off of why I was depressed. Alrighty then well im done.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 1: Lessons**

"Oh shut up Mooch!" Humphrey exclaimed laughing.

It was 7:00 A.M. and yet it seemed like Humphrey was hyper. Humphrey and all his omega friends were sitting in the back of the bus just having a blast. It may be the morning but when it comes to Humphrey and his friends, they go crazy.

"Hey Humphrey?" Salty asked.

"Whatcha want Shady?" Humphrey replied.

"Did you ever get that one Magic card you wanted so badly?" Salty asked.

Humphrey smiled and turned to to his backpack. He opened it up and pulled out a Magic: The Gathering box. He looked around in the box until he pulled out a card. He gave it to Salty.

"Black Sun's Zenith. I can finally cross that off my list." Humphrey said smiling.

Mooch, Shakey, and Salty read the card and they all said this at the same time. "I want it!" We all busted out laughing.

"Well too bad 'cause I need the card to complete my badass deck." Humphrey said taking the card and putting it back in the box.

Humphrey and his friends told jokes the rest of the way to school. They arrived at school and walked into school. Humphrey walked in the halls with his friends until he saw something that made him melt.

It was his best girl friend Kate. Humphrey looked at his friends.

"Hey guys, I'll talk to you later." Humphrey said smiling.

"Alright we'll see you at lunch." Shakey said as the rest of them left.

Humphrey smiled and walked over to Kate as she was getting stuff from her locker. Humphrey leaned on the locker next to Kate's locker.

"Hey Kate." Humphrey said smiling.

"Hey Humphrey." Kate said closing her locker and looking at Humphrey smiling.

"How's your morning going so far?" Humphrey asked.

"It's going good so far. Kinda tired though." Kate replied.

"I'm pretty sure everyone's tired here." Humphrey said laughing a bit.

Kate giggled and then Humphrey's enemy jumped in front of them. It was Garth, the captain of the football and wrestling team.

"What you doing here little nerd?" Garth said in a threatening voice.

"Just talking to your girlfriend and making her laugh more than you can." Humphrey said with a smile.

Garth pushed Humphrey really hard but he was able to keep his balance. Humphrey just laugh at him.

"Damn Garth, I'm not sure your girlfriend would like you picking a fight with one of her friends." Humphrey said smiling the whole time.

Garth started to get mad but Kate stepped in front of him. "Leave him alone Garth. He's my friend and he just said hi to me." Kate said to Garth.

Garth started to calm down and wrap an arm around her should and pulled her next to her. He pulled her close to him.

"Stay away from Kate or else." Garth threatened and walked off with Kate.

Humphrey looked at his glasses closes and saw spit on them. He cleaned them off and put them back on. He shook his head and smiled.

_At least I get a better view at Kate when she cheers than you Garth._ Humphrey thought.

Did I mention Kate's a cheerleader? Lucky, today Humphrey only had three classes today. One of them is with Kate and that class is Trigonometry.

Humphrey is the nerd of his group so he knows a lot of computer and math stuff. His friends give him a weird nickname though. His nickname is "The Cool Nerd" because for one, he doesn't look like a nerd at all.

It was 4th period and it was time for Trigonometry. Humphrey got to the class and saw Kate chatting to her friends. Humphrey smiled and found his seat. Classes started and Humphrey didn't do much. For one, he is two homework assignments ahead so he just sat there all quietly and played on his iPhone.

Kate was struggling on some the problems with the new assignment. She looked around the room and noticed Humphrey wasn't doing anything but playing on his phone. Kate brought out her phone and sent Humphrey a text asking if he could help her with the homework. Kate looked at Humphrey and he smiled and nodded. Kate took that as a sign and walked over to his desk. Humphrey looked up and to his left. He saw Kate sit next to him.

"Need some help?" He chuckled.

"Ha yea I do actually." Kate said giggling.

"Well then let me take a look." He said.

"And with that, all your problems are done." Humphrey said smiling.

"Wow, your smart Humphrey." Kate said amazed by Humphrey.

"Well that's the cool nerd for you." He said laughing.

Kate laughed and hit his shoulder. "Your funny." Kate said packing her stuff in her backpack.

Humphrey looked down and saw Kate's underwear was showing from her short shorts. He smiled and looked away. The bell rung and they both left class. They both had the same lunch so when they got to the lunch room, they split. Humphrey went over his nerd table where all his friends were playing Magic: The Gathering. Kate went over her friends table and sat down.

It was about time for lunch to end and Kate had pulled out her homework and was struggling. She had some overdue assignments and needed to turn them in tomorrow. Then she had a thought. _Maybe Humphrey can help me with this stuff. _She thought. She started to get up but one of her friends stopped her.

"Are you going over to see Humphrey?" Reba asked disgusted.

"Yes I am, I need his help with this homework." Kate replied and stood up.

"Kate, I can help you with that homework instead of that disgusting omega." Paige said.

"No, I trust Humphrey. He has straight A's in math since 6th grade. By the way Paige, fuck off of Humphrey, he's just as smart as your stupid ass." and with that Kate left to go see Humphrey.

Kate got to Humphrey's table and he was playing a game of Magic. She got there just in time for him to say something.

"And I'll tap eight mana and play Akroma, Angel of Wraith. She has haste so I'll attack and bring you down to zero life point. I win." Humphrey said with a smile.

"God damn Humphrey, you are amazing." Shakey said as he admitted defeat.

"Yea you are Humphrey."

Humphrey turned around and saw Kate standing behind him. He smiled.

"Hey Kate, what's up?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh nothing. I just came over to ask you a question." Kate replied.

"Sure what is it?" Humphrey asked.

"Can you come over to my house and help me with this math homework stuff?" Kate replied hoping he would say yes.

Humphrey smiled. "Hell, I ain't got nothing to do, sure I can." Humphrey said with happiness in his voice.

"Alright then thanks. Meet me at my house at 6:00."

"Um Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Could I just ride home with you from here?" Humphrey asked embarrassed that he couldn't drive yet. Well actually he could but he doesn't have a car.

"Sure you can but you'll have to wait awhile since I have cheerleading practice." Kate replied happily.

"Thanks." Humphrey said embarrassed.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Humphrey's friends were around with him when Kate and him were going to Kate's class. Humphrey had a off period so he could do what he wanted. They arrived at her class and they hugged.

"By the way, Pink." Humphrey whispered in her ear.

Kate was confused until she realized what he was talking about and she blushed. "Oh my god Humphrey!" Kate exclaimed laughing.

Humphrey was on the ground laughing while Kate walked into her class and rolled her eyes. Humphrey regained himself and stood up and looked at his friends. They had sly looks on their faces.

"What's with the faces?" Humphrey asked confused.

"DUDE! Your going to be going the hottest girl in school's house!" Mooch exclaimed.

"So? I'm just helping her with some lessons on her homework, no big deal." Humphrey said walking past them.

They all looked at Humphrey confused. They know Humphrey has had a crush on Kate for a long time so they wondering why he wasn't excited.

Little did they know but once Humphrey was out of distance of them he start to dance and have a fun time. He finally gets to go to Kate's house. The love of his life.

**Well I hope that was entertaining for all of you because it took me awhile to make that. I think about 6 hours to make the whole thing? I don't know im jus guessing. Anyways I haven't got much to say right now because I am tired as hell seeing that I have to drive all the way down to Florida for our family to start its summer vacation or more like my summer vacation LOL. But other than that I just have to say that im back and I plan to be here for a much more longer time. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter because chapter 2 could be posted tomorrow if I can write that fast. I mean im inspired right now so I cant help but write a lot Lol. Anyways I need my sleep right now so goodnight.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out, Peace :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to Everybody! Its about time I could post this damn chapter. The house im staying in now has no wifi in it or internet so I couldn't post it at all. I had this chapter done about 5 days ago but I couldn't post it. So sorry about that fans, hopefully this wont happen again. Anyways, this chapter is a long one because I had to add in some more stuff because in the beginning it wasn't long at all, it felt too short. So I added on to it and I think its much better. Well I don't got much to say right now, im about to go jet skiing so i'll let you read this.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2: Practice Makes Perfect**

The final school bell rang and all the students either went to their buses or left in their own cars. Humphrey hung out with his friends for a couple minutes before they had to leave to catch the bus. Humphrey said goodbye and headed towards the gyms so he could see Kate practice her cheerleading. Humphrey arrived at the gym to notice all the cheerleaders setting down gym mats. Humphrey ran over to the bleachers and put his stuff down. He then ran over to one of the mats and decided to help them set up. Humphrey got to one of the mats but so did someone else. Humphrey had grabbed the mat but then someone else's paw landed on top of his. He look at who it was and it was Kate.

Kate was wearing a pair of spandex short shorts that were red and she had a gold colored tank top on. Kate saw whose paw she was on and blushed heavily. She pulled her hand away and turned away.

"Oh hey Kate." Humphrey said smiling.

"H-Hey Humphrey." Kate replied a little shocked at what happened.

"Where do you want this mat Kate?" Humphrey asked.

Kate looked at Humphrey and saw him carrying the 25 pound mat. Kate looked over the all the mats placed down and point to where a mat needed to be.

"Over there." Kate said.

Humphrey looked and walked over to the spot where the mat was needed. He set the mat down and unrolled it. He pushed it together with the other mats and then stood up and walked over the bleachers and sat down with his backpack. He pulled out his two boxes of Magic cards. One was his deck box, one was his trading cards.

Kate looked over at Humphrey and noticed him sorting cards, kinda like he was making a deck. She smiled and rolled her eyes. The coach came in for the cheerleaders and they all lined up and they all started to stretch.

_2 hours later_

Kate did three continuous backflips and jump high and landed perfectly. All the cheerleaders clapped for her while she walked back over to the group. Kate looked over at Humphrey again and saw him working on some homework. The coach came over to all of them.

"Alright then, that was a great practice girls. I believe it's time for today's practice to end so all I have to say is have a great rest of the day." The coach said as she starts to put away some mats.

Kate left for the girl's locker room and changed into something more appropriate. She put on some skinny jeans that hugged her legs and butt and a short sleeve shirt that had bright designs on it. She left the girls locker room with her clothes in her gym bag. She went back into the gym and still saw Humphrey sitting there, doing homework. Kate walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hey." Kate said.

"Hey, you looked amazing in practice." Humphrey said still looking down at his homework.

Kate blushed. "Thanks. What homework are you doing?" Kate asked trying to look at his work.

"Chemistry. This stuff is hard for me." Humphrey said finishing his problem and closing his book.

"That didn't look hard the way you finished it just now." Kate said suspiciously.

"I was working on that for an hour and forty five minutes. Basically the whole time of your practice I did this." Humphrey replied putting everything in his backpack.

"Oh okay then, that makes sense. I suggest we get going if you're going to help me with my lessons." Kate said anxiously.

"Alright well let's get going then." Humphrey said standing up.

Kate led Humphrey to the parking lot but at the worst time. Garth had just gotten off of football practice and was heading over to his own car when he saw Kate walking next to Humphrey. Garth dropped his gear and walked over behind Humphrey and grabbed his shoulder.

Humphrey felt someone grab his shoulder and went into defensive mode. He anticipated what was going to happen and once he was spun around, he ducked and noticed the wolf had red fur. He knew it was Garth and took advantage of his position and pushed him as hard as he could, sending him a good 10 feet away from him. Garth caught his balance and was about to charge Humphrey until Kate stepped in front of both them.

"What the hell Garth! What's your problem?" Humphrey exclaimed quite angry with Garth.

"I told you stay away from her! That's what my problem is! You just don't listen, do you computer nerd?" Garth also exclaimed also angry himself.

"Would you two stop this!" Kate yelled at both of them.

Kate walked up to Garth and looked up at him. "Garth, Humphrey's just coming home with me because I need his help with my math. Calm down." Kate said trying to stop this fighting.

Garth started to get a bit calmed down but finally looked over at Humphrey. He gave him a threatening look.

"If you do anything with Kate that I don't like, next time you won't have her to stop me." Garth said kissing Kate on the forehead.

Garth turned around and went over to pick his gear up off the ground. He got all his stuff and headed towards his car. Humphrey started to relax some but was still tensed up from what happened. Kate walked over to Humphrey and gave him a friend hug. Humphrey was thinking differently though. He thought of this of more than a friend hug but just wrapped his arms around her. Kate pulled away and looked at Humphrey.

"Sorry about Garth's behavior, he doesn't like to see me with other guys." Kate said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's alright, I can understand his position. I wouldn't like to see you with any other guy either if you were my girlfriend." Humphrey smiled and winked.

Kate gave a nervous smile and started to walk towards the car. "Come on, we should get going if you're going to help me with my homework." She said giggling a bit.

"Well alrighty then, let's go." Humphrey replied as he opened the passenger door to her car.

Kate drives a 2012 Jeep Summit Overland with 22 inch rims and is painted metallic black. It also has all the optional features on it and cost a lot of money. She had gotten this on her 16th birthday from her parents since it was her first time getting straight A's in her life.

Kate drove out of the schools parking lot and on the road. They drove down a straight away for about a mile or two and took a right heading straight up a hill. They soon took a left onto a dirt road which Humphrey was surprised by.

"You live out here?" Humphrey said a bit shocked.

"Yea why?" Kate asked.

"Well I never expected a girl like you to live out here in the open wilderness." Humphrey replied looking around.

Kate soon around at her house and it was actually a descent sized out. A little big but descent.

"Well of course I do, I've always wanted to live out here. I even got my own animals." Kate said A's she pointed to all her animals.

Kate has one horse, three chickens, two llamas, and four goats, a dog, and two cats. "Dang these are beautiful animals." Humphrey said smiling.

"Thanks, now come on, you gotta meet my parents." Kate said pulling him some.

Humphrey then realized something important. He has never met her parents in the past 3 years he's known her. Humphrey was getting nervous now and Kate noticed this.

"Calm down Humphrey, trust me, my parents will love you." Kate replied as she pulled him into her house.

The door closed behind them and they both took off their shoes. "MOM, DAD I'M HOME! I HAVE SOMEONE YOU NEED TO MEET!" Kate yelled.

Kate took Humphrey to her living room and once they got there, Kate's parents arrived. Humphrey took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Hi, I'm Winston, Kate's father." Winston said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, my names Humphrey." Humphrey replied and shook Winston's hand.

A tan wolf that looked like Kate but older walked up to Humphrey. "My names Eve, I'm Winston's mate." Eve said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Eve. My names Humphrey." Humphrey replied to her.

"I asked Humphrey to come here so that he can help me with my math homework. Is that okay with you?" Kate asked her parents.

"Of course it is, Humphrey seems like a fine man-"

"Nerd." Humphrey said correcting him and chuckling a bit.

Winston found this rather funny and chuckled along with him. "He seems like a fine nerd so I don't mind at all." Winston said happily.

"I don't mind sweetheart, just as long as you stay a virgin with him." Eve said smiling.

Kate's mouth dropped like a hammer to a nail while Humphrey just busted out laughing. "MOM!" Kate exclaimed with her face being a deep shade of red through her fur.

Eve giggled and Winston laughed a bit. Humphrey stopped laughing and looked at Kate. Kate grabbed hold of Humphrey's arm and pulled him downstairs into her basement. Kate stopped and looked at Humphrey, still blushing.

"I'm so sorry about my parents." Kate said looking down.

"Hey, it's alright, I didn't mind it. I thought it was pretty funny." Humphrey said chuckling.

Humphrey noticed Kate's ear twitch and decided to listen. Kate had already known what it was by the time Humphrey started to listen in. Kate walked into her room and then Humphrey could hear voices. Like two sisters. The next thing Humphrey knew was Kate carrying a white wolf out of her room and putting her down on the ground.

"Stay out of my room and stay out of my closet. You have your own clothes." Kate said to the white wolf.

"Your clothes are more beautiful than mine though. Can I at least borrow a shirt?" The white wolf said.

"No." Kate replied and started to push her towards me.

The wolf was white and was wearing some short shorts and a short sleeve shirt that had a picture of a black wolf eyes.

"Humphrey, this is Lilly, my annoying little sister. Lilly, this is Humphrey, my best friend." Kate said making her sister face Humphrey.

"Hi." Humphrey said.

"Hi." Lilly replied.

"Now go back up stairs I need to do some homework." Kate said pushing her towards the stairs.

Lilly went up the stairs as Kate told her to. Kate came back over to Humphrey and giggled.

"Sorry about that, my little sister loves to go through my clothes." Kate said sitting down and taking her backpack off.

"Yea I can imagine it." Humphrey said taking his off too.

Kate opened up her back and pulled out a binder. She opened it up and there was some paper in it and pulled it out. She reached inside her bag again and pulled out their class math book.

"Alright, well what assignments do you need help with?" Humphrey said as she was flipping through the math book.

"I believe its assignments one twelve through one twenty." Kate replied stopping at the first assignment page.

Humphrey clapped his hands and smiled. "Alrighty then, let's get started shall we."

_1 1/2 hours later_

"Then carry that seven over to here and you got your answer." Humphrey said helping Kate with her last problem.

"Wow that was actually really easy. Thanks for helping me Humphrey, I couldn't ask for anything more." Kate said putting all the papers in her binder.

"Your welcome. It's my honor to help you with anything you need." Humphrey replied happily.

Kate put away her back pack after putting all her stuff away. She carried it up stairs and put in on the rack where it hangs. She came back down and noticed Humphrey wasn't there anymore.

Out of nowhere, Humphrey jumped around the corner and grabbed her. Kate screamed at the top of her lungs and came back to reality. Humphrey was on the ground laughing his ass off and Kate came over and kicked him in the leg.

"You asshole!" Kate exclaimed breathing heavily.

"I-I'm so-so sorry I-I cou-couldn't help I-it." Humphrey said while laughing.

Kate soon joined in on the laughing but it soon ended when Humphrey looked at his phone and noticed it was 7:30 P.M.

"Hey Kate, could you drive me home now? I gotta get home and do some of my homework too." Humphrey asked breathing slightly heavily from laughing so much.

"Oh, sure I can." Kate said grabbing her keys.

Humphrey grabbed his backpack and headed upstairs with Kate. Humphrey said goodbye and goodnight to Kate's parents and her little sister. They both got in the car and left her house rather fast. Humphrey seemed to be in a hurry to get home for some reason. Kate and Humphrey talked a little before a song came on that they both liked. It was 'Knee Deep' by the Zac Brown Band. They turned that up loud and the speakers were booming and they had an amazing bass in them. They arrived at Humphrey's house right as the song ended.

"Thanks again for the help Humphrey, I really needed it." Kate said looking at Humphrey.

"No problem Kate, like I said, I'll help you with anything. See you at school tomorrow." Humphrey replied as he got out of her car.

Humphrey turned around and looked at Kate. "By the way, they're still pink." Humphrey said closing the door quickly.

He looked through the window and saw Kate mouth 'shut up' and could slightly hear her yell it. She started to giggle and blush but then took off down the neighborhood. She got on the main road but when she passed Humphrey's house, he was still typing in his pass code for the garage.

Humphrey typed in a ten digit number until he pressed the enter bottom. There was, what sounded like, a system shutting down and then he pressed four different numbers and clicked enter. The garage door opened, he walked inside and he closed it behind him.

**Well I hope this was enjoyable for you all because I added in the confrontation with Garth and Humphrey and I think it was much better. I hope you did too and if you did, please review id love it. Alright, well I'm about to be going jet skiing and I'm about to leave back for Florida (where I have no internet) and its going to be a long drive. I will be working on third chapter while I'm on my way there so maybe I'll get it done on the way. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter since I put a lot of work into this so ill be going now. By the way, some of this chapter comes from my real life experience. Alright ill be going. Goodbye and have a great day.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out, Peace :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to Everybody! Well it looks like im starting to update a lot more. Well at least for this story. Anyways, I had just gotten this done not 30 minutes ago and man it look awhile to finish it. So I hope this chapter will show a lot of what Humphrey does at night so I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: A Typical Night**

Humphrey walked into his house but looked behind him to make sure the door was closed. The garage door closed as soon as he looked behind him. He smiled and went more into his house. He walked into the kitchen to find his dad making a sandwich. He set his backpack on the table in front of him.

"Hey Dad." Humphrey said smiling at his dad.

"Hey son, how was school?" His dad asked.

"It was great, I got to hang out and watch Kate at cheerleading practice today." Humphrey replied while walking around the corner.

"That's great Humphrey. Do you want anything to eat?" His Dad said loudly.

"Nah, I'm good for now." Humphrey replied.

Humphrey then headed up stairs to the loft, where he usually spends his time playing games. Video games to be precise. He only played off of one game system though and that was Xbox 360. He went over to his Battlefield 3 Tournament Edition controller and turned on the Xbox from that. He grabbed his Turtle Beach X41 gaming headset and sat down. He went through his friends list until he found the name ShadyWolf313 and joined his party chat.

"What's up Shady?" Humphrey said into his microphone.

"Hey Humphrey, nothing much just playing me some Battlefield. Wanna join in?" Shady asked.

"Damn straight, let's kill some bitches." Humphrey replied.

Humphrey stayed on the Xbox for one hour before he had to go to the gym. Yes, that's one reason why his friends call him the cool nerd.

"Alright Shady I gotta get going, I'll talk to you later." Humphrey said into his microphone.

"Alright see yea tomorrow Humphrey." Shady replied back as Humphrey turned off his Xbox.

Humphrey went into his room and went to his closet. It was a bit of a hassle because well, he's got a ton of wires going on the ground around his room. Humphrey is a major technology nerd and has made a big computer all by scratch and so far is still adding on to it. He also has 3 computer screens that are about 15 inches wide and had them all next to each other.

Humphrey got to his closet and pulled out some gym shorts and a sleeveless shirt then put them on. He left his room and ran into his mom.

"Hey sweetie." His mom said smiling.

"Hey mom, I'm heading to the gym and I was wondering where the keys are to the Jeep." Humphrey replied.

"Roger!" Mom yelled down to her husband.

"Yes Catherine?" Roger replied to his wife.

"Where are the keys to your car?" Catherine asked.

"They're down here in the kitchen." Roger replied back.

Humphrey smiled and went downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked around in the kitchen until he saw the keys on the counter where all the bills were.

"Are you going to the gym?" Roger asked.

"Yea dad, I am and I should be going so then I can get there before they close." Humphrey replied heading for the door to the garage.

"Alright be careful out there." Roger said.

Humphrey opened the door and closed it behind him. He looked at the keys and clicked the unlock button for the car. It was a 2001 Jeep Cherokee Limited and it was painted gun metal blue. It also had all the optional features on it except two of them.

Humphrey opened the car door and got in then putting the key in the ignition and turning the car on. He opened the garage door and drove out onto the road, where he then started to head towards the gym. It took him about 10 minutes to get there and once he did, he walked parked his car and headed for the buildings entrance. He walked in and handed the guy at the counted his membership card and headed for the guys locker room. Once he was there he put his gym bag in there and took out some small looking shoes. What were those shoes you might ask?

Rock climbing shoes. Humphrey was a rock climbing and has been ever since he got a membership at this gym. He's been rock climbing for about 1 year now and a lot of people say he's getting better.

Humphrey went over the basketball court and saw the rock climbing wall on the other side. He walked over to it and saw some people he knew that worked here.

"Hey Kevin, what's up?" Humphrey greeted and asked.

"Oh hey Humphrey, nothing much really, just setting up this new route." Kevin replied back.

"Want me to give it a try?" Humphrey asked hoping he'd say yes.

"That'd be awesome if you could. Want me to do the usual?" Kevin said walking over to the long rope handing from the top of the rock wall.

"Dang straight." Humphrey said walking over to the bench near the big windows.

He took his hiking shoes off and put on his rock climbing shoes. He walked over this basket and grabbed a harness. Humphrey then stood up and walked over to the rope that his friend was at and grabbed the other end of the rope. He then tied himself in where the loop was on his device. He walked up to the wall and put his hands on the starting holds. He looked up took a deep breath, and started climbing.

_45 minutes later_

Humphrey was laying on the ground, out of breath and his arms were in a lot of pain. He had climbed almost five routes and three of them consisted of him only using the first pad on his finger tips. Humphrey then forced himself up and went over to his hiking shoes and pulled out his phone to check the time. It said 10:00 P.M. Humphrey quickly took off his climbing shoes and the harness and put on his hiking shoes. He went over the basket and threw the harness inside it and then took off with his shoes in his hand. He went into the locker room and got his gym back and put his shoes inside it. He walked through the exit and went over to his Jeep. He started it up and drove off into the night back home. He plugged in his iPhone and put his favorite music on. The first song that played was Drunk on You by Luke Bryan so he turned it up and start to sing it.

Humphrey arrived at his house and clicked two buttons but one did a different thing than the other. Humphrey opened the garage door and parked the car inside. He got out and closed the garage door behind him and soon went inside the house. He walked upstairs and went into his bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothes and got into the shower. He washed himself for awhile until he got out, wrapped himself in a towel and walked into his room slowly. He didn't want to get electrified by and of the cords that were on the ground. He got to his closet and put on some Xbox 360 boxers and then left his room. As soon as he left, his mom went out of her room too.

"Hey sweetie, how was the gym?" Catherine said smiling.

"It was great and it tired me out a lot so I think I'm going to go to bed now so goodnight mom." Humphrey replied and smiled back.

"Alright, goodnight Humphrey." Catherine said hugging her son.

She went back into her room and closed the door behind her. Humphrey went back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Right after, he went back into his room and closed the door behind him. He looked at his computer and then walked over to it and sat down in his gaming chair. He then scrolled through many apps until he saw the app he was looking for. He double clicked it and soon on ever screen was 4 cameras and it showed all around his house.

Humphrey had built his own security system all around his house just in case something bad happened. He had all this set up by himself and also has security warning systems set up to make sure no one broke in. It also had traps set up around the house, which would only be triggered at night. Now, all of this cost him a good amount of money but over the years he had saved up a ton of money from all the holidays and had just enough to do all this. He also sold some headsets that he made himself and it actually was like a business to him.

He checked all the camera's so that all of them were working. "Well, looks like every camera is looking fine right now. I'll have to adjust camera 7 tomorrow so that it's not tilting that much." Humphrey said to himself.

He looked at his clock and it said 11:00 P.M. "Damn I should get to bed so then I'll have some sleep in." Humphrey said aloud to himself again.

Humphrey shut down all his screens and turned off his computer and walked over to his bed. He hooked up his phone so then it would charge and then he jumped straight into his bed. He covered himself up and laid on his stomach and turn his light off with a remote switch on the wall next to his bed. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep instantly and went off into dream land.

**Well looks like we know a lot more about Humphrey now and id say he's a big nerd to me lol. Some of this stuff in this chapter is actually some stuff I do in real life so yea. I can almost say that in every chapter will be real life experiences that I have been through. So now a lot of you will know of my life but its still going to be a story about Humphrey and Kate. Not me. Alright well I don't have really anything else to say but one thing that I must say is actually pretty sad. I have actually forgot what was going to happen in my other main story but I am trying really hard to get back into that story. I promise that the story will be finished. Also id really like longer review, but im not saying you have to, im just saying that it will help me a lot more to see longer reviews. Tell me how I did so then I know if I have to change anything to be better or if im doing good with it so far. I have to be going now so I hope you all have a good day. **

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out, Peace :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to Everybody! Well this was a slow update and im sorry about that. I've been tired and been talking to friends on Xbox so I haven't been motivated to write that whole time but now that I'm on my way back home, ive had time to write this in the car since im driving back with my mom and brother. (ITS SUCKS!). Anyways I hope this chapter is good because I think it's the longest chapter yet. Alright well I don't have much to say right now so ill talk more at the bottom. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Drama and Talents**

DING DING DING DING!

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes to nothing but blackness. He leaned over to his right and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was 6:00 A.M. He opened his phone to turn off the stupid alarm that he had set and sat up slowly. He looked around into the blackness of his room and could faintly see his stuff through the darkness. He rubbed is eyes and groaned then shifted his body to his right so his legs were dangling from his bed. He stood up and stretched his limbs and immediately opened the door to his closet since it was so close to his bed. He turned on his light in the closet and was instantly blinded by it but soon adjusted to it.

He reached into his dresser and pulled on some shorts that was brown and had some thin black lines that made it look like brown squares. He then grabbed a shirt off his hanger that had his school name on it. It said Jasper High Mustangs and had a black horse with red mist coming from it's back and had golden eyes in the background. He walked out of his closet and went over to his computer table and grabbed his class ring along with a necklace. The necklace was in the shape of a shield and it had a black shield on top of it which then had a saint symbol in the middle. He then grabbed his class ring that had a gamer theme on one side and snowboarding on the other. It also had a garnet in where the stone usually goes.

"Alright let's go eat." Humphrey said to himself.

He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and opened the freezer. He grabbed a box that said 'Hot Pockets' and grab one from inside. He cooked in the microwave and once it was done, he sat down and ate the whole thing. He looked at his phone and saw the time said 6:30 A.M.

"Well, time to move onto the next step." Humphrey said as he threw away his trash.

Humphrey walked back upstairs and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and walked back downstairs and grabbed his backpack. He checked his phone again. It said 6:45.

"How the hell did it take me fifteen minutes just to brush my teeth?" Humphrey asked himself.

He went over the front door and opened it to reveal the sun just rising over the mountains. He smiled and closed the door behind him as he walked to his bus stop. His bus stop was a good walking distance from his house but Humphrey actually liked it. He did wish though that it was a peaceful walk since cars drive by in the neighborhood making a lot of noise.

Humphrey arrived at his bus stop and saw his three friends talking to each other. He slowly walked up to Mooch and grabbed him really quickly.

"BOO!" Humphrey yelled, attracting the attention of the other kids at the bus stop.

Mooch jumped and said "shit" really loud. Mooch turned around and hit Humphrey in the shoulder.

"You sake of shit!" Mooch exclaimed laughing.

Humphrey and his two other friends were laughing at Mooches reaction. Mooch continued to laugh along with them for a good while until they saw the bus coming around the corner.

They all got into the bus and sat down and waited to get to school. Not much was said on the bus because it usually stayed quiet since everyone was tired. They all had waited and waited until they arrived at the school and got off the bus. As soon as Humphrey and his friends walked into the school, Humphrey was pulled to the side hard and pushed up against the wall. It was Garth.

"Why do I keep hearing rumors that you kissed Kate!" Garth exclaimed loudly as it got the attention of other student.

Humphrey just chuckled and smiled. "Dude, relax, I never kissed her at all. I helped her with her Trigonometry homework and left right after." Humphrey said in a calm voice.

"I bet your lying!" Garth yelled as he threw Humphrey to the ground hard.

Humphrey hit the ground hard but instead of him being in pain he started to... Laugh. He stood up and was smiling and laughing at Garth.

"Damn Garth, you sure do have a lot of strength. Well before this gets out of hand, I think you should explain to your girlfriend why you threw me." Humphrey said looking over Garths shoulder.

Garth turned around and saw Kate standing behind him. His face went from angry to almost like he was panicking.

"Hi Kate." Humphrey waving.

"Hi Humphrey. Garth, can you come with me really quick?" Kate asked with a serious voice.

"Kate, I can explain, you s-" Garth began.

"Now Garth!" Kate said kinda loud in a agitated voice.

Garth sighed and walked along with Kate to a corner in the hall.

"What the fucks your problem Garth! You can't keep hurting Humphrey because you feel like it." Kate said quiet angry with Garth.

"Look Kate, I heard a rumor that you and Humphrey kissed while he was at your house. I thought it was true so I did what any other boyfriend would do. I'd beat the shit out of the guy that kissed his girlfriend." Garth said finishing his explanation.

Kate started to get angry that someone would make up a rumor like that. Almost the whole school knows that she's dating Garth.

"Who did you hear this from?" Kate asked annoyed.

"Hutch told me and he said that Paige told him." Garth replied.

Kate got really mad that it was Paige who started this rumor. "That bitch is dead." Kate whispered to herself.

"Garth, I swear on my life that me and Humphrey never kissed each other at all. You need to apologize to Humphrey." Kate said.

"Oh come on!" Garth said annoyed.

"Now Garth." Kate said pointing to Humphrey.

Garth sighed and looked at Humphrey, who was balancing his backpack on his head and making everyone laugh. Humphrey turned around and looked at Garth with a straight face. He took his backpack off his head and laid it down.

"Humphrey... I just wanted to say I'm..so..." Garth said making his voice fade as he got to the end of his sentence.

"What was that Garth?" Humphrey said trying to annoying him by making him say it again.

"I'm sorry Humphrey." Garth said again.

"There you go Garth." Humphrey said patting his shoulder.

Garth turned around to go back to Kate but heard something that made his blood boil. He heard a recording of him saying sorry to Humphrey and turned around. He saw Shakey holding his phone and replaying the recording over and over again. They all started to laugh at him until he started to rage.

"I'm going to kill you four!" Garth said charging at them.

"Oh shit!" They all said loudly and laughing as they ran in the opposite direction.

They were all fast but just not fast enough. After all, Garth is the football team leader. Sadly for Garth though, as soon as he was in reaching distance of Mooch and Salty, the bell rang for the first period. Garth kept running after Humphrey even though Salty, Shakey, and Mooch went in a different directions, more then likely to their classes.

Humphrey continued running until he reached his first class; Guitar. The interesting part is that he only joined it because Kate was in it. He ran inside and closed the door behind him until he realized he left his backpack on the ground.

"Damn it." He said under his breath.

He went over and grabbed and chair and headed to the corner of the room. In this class, you actually have to get your own chairs. Humphrey went over and grabbed a stand so he could put his music sheet on it. Garth barged in the room and saw the teacher looking at him.

"Do you need anything Mr. Garth?" The teacher asked.

Garth looked at Humphrey and all Humphrey did was smile. He looked back at the teacher.

"No sir, I do not, I just wanted to see this room for the first time." Garth replied.

Garth gave a Humphrey a threatening look and Humphrey just smiled. Garth turned around and walked out of the room, leaving without another word. Humphrey set the chair and stand down and decided to grab another chair and stand for Kate. He went over, grabbed a chair and stand, then headed back over and set the stuff next to his. He turned around and was touching noses with Kate.

Kate went wide eyed and turned her head while blushing. Humphrey smiled and chuckled as she turned her head away.

"Hey Kate." Humphrey greeted.

"Hi Humphrey." Kate replied still blushing and looking away.

Kate slowly turned around and help a backpack up to Humphrey. It was Humphrey's.

"You left this when you ran off." Kate said handing it to Humphrey.

"Oh thanks Kate." Humphrey said taking his backpack and setting next to his chair.

"Come on, let's get our guitars." Kate said walking to the place they keep their guitars.

Humphrey caught up with Kate and they went into the room. They got their guitars and headed back to their seats then sat down. They both opened their guitar cases and pulled out a booklet that was for beginners. Although, Kate and Humphrey were probably the best guitar players in the class.

"Sorry about what happened this morning with Garth." Kate said while checking her guitars sound.

"It's alright, I'm sure any guy would freak over hearing a rumor like that." Humphrey replied also tuning his guitar.

They finished tuning their guitars and looked at each other. "Lets start playing." Humphrey said.

* * *

Their guitar class went by rather quick and even their math class went by fast right after guitar. Probably because it was a Friday but soon enough lunch came around and Kate had a bone to pick with Paige.

Humphrey and Kate were walking together laughing since Humphrey was telling her jokes. They both walked into the lunch room and Kate saw Paige sitting with her friends. Kate started to walk over to her but Humphrey grabbed her arm.

"Kate, don't do this." Humphrey said trying to convince her to not go over there.

Kate just looked at Humphrey with a serious face and Humphrey let go of her and nodded. Kate walked over to where Paige was sitting and stood next her. Kate tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"What the fucks your problem?" Kate said loudly in a angry voice.

"What?" Paige replied pretending to not know what she did.

"Why the fuck did you make up that stupid ass rumor?" Kate said aggravated.

"Because I was hoping that Humphrey would get beat up by Garth." Paige said with no sign of caring.

This made Kate angry that he friend would do this just to hurt her best friend. Kate wanted to punch Paige in the face so badly but knew it wasn't going to solve anything.

"Why?" Kate said now furious at her.

"Because he is also the only one that could beat me in being valedictorian this year." Paige said smiling.

This was actually very true. Out of everyone in the school, it was between Paige and Humphrey for the past 2 years. Humphrey won when he was only a Sophomore while Paige won her Freshman year. But little does Paige know that Kate is now in the running for being valedictorian.

"And if he gets behind in his work, I'll win it for sure. Sure, it's like the beginning of the year but this will screw him up in the future." Paige continued smiling.

"Well you know what? Humphrey will always be smarter than you and Humphrey isn't the only one you should be watching out for bitch." Kate said pissed off.

Kate turned around and started to walk away from the table. Paige said something but Kate was too far away from her to hear it. Kate walked over to Humphrey's table and again, he was playing Magic.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked getting his attention.

"Oh hey Kate." Humphrey replied.

"Can I sit with you?" Kate asked a little nervous to ask.

"Sure you can." Humphrey replied patting the seat next to him.

Kate sat down next to him and pulled out her lunch. She watched Humphrey play his Magic game and she started to get into it while she was eating. The bell rang after a couple minutes and Humphrey walked with Kate to her class again. He hugged Kate and watched her go into her class.

The two of their classes went by fast and they ran into each other some times. After their second to last class, it soon came down to their least favorite class that they had together. English.

**Well that was a interesting chapter. Looks like Kate is the first one to have the drama in this story. I was thinking about skipping the Kate and Paige confrontation but I thought it'd be better in this chapter instead of the next one. I can say though that this drama will get much more intense as this story goes on. And who knows, we might actually see some familiar faces in future chapters ;). Anyways I really hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter since it is, at least I think, the longest chapter yet. These would be shorter but thanks to a friends stories, these are much longer than anything ive done. Also in other news, I have started writing chapter 8 of The Dark Secret 2: Nemesis for those who are a fan of it reading this. Id really like it to see some reviews because that would help me with that story and this one as well. Tell me how im doing with this if you could please, id enjoy that feedback. By the way, for any of you grammar people out there, is that really how you spell Valedictorian? I thought it was Valevictorian. Id love to know how to spell that for future chapters. Anyways I gotta go to bed since im waking up early so I can go back home (FINALLY!). Alright Goodnight to Everybody :D**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out, Peace :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to Everybody! Well this is kinda a late update but I have been feeling myself lately at all. Well and also I've also got school so that's another reason but I'm also having more troubles as I type this and it really sucks. But I have gone through it all just to finish this and post it, just for you guys and gals if there are any girls reading this. Well I have more to say but ill leave it at the bottom so I don't bore you. Start reading please.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Class Clown**

English... English, English, English, Humphrey's most hated subject of all time. Now there's a reason he hates this class so much. It's because you have to read old, boring books. The only book that Humphrey was into right now was The Hunger Games. Right now Humphrey didn't read one sentence within the book he had to read. For one, his teacher always played audio recording of the book being read. So he never even had to read the book. Humphrey also came up with something of his own that he says.

He usually says _"It's easier to memorize ten numbers then to memorize all the stuff English has to offer."_ He's stuck to that saying ever since he made it up.

Humphrey walked into the class room and looked around the room. He saw Kate and smiled as he walked over to his seat. They still had 4 minutes to themselves so they usually talk during that time. Humphrey set his back pack under his desk and walked over to Kate's seat and sat on her desk.

"Hey." Humphrey greeted.

"Hey." Kate replied smiling.

"How was your resource class?" Humphrey asked. **(If you wanna know what a Resource class is, PM me and I'll tell you.)**

"It was okay I guess." Kate replied kinda in a down tone.

"Why was it okay?" Humphrey asked curiously.

"Well 'cause this girl in there is begging me to draw her a amazing anime picture but I just don't wanna do it." Kate explained.

"Then tell her that you don't want to do it then." Humphrey said bringing logic into this.

"Well maybe but it might make her upset. I don't like to make people upset." Kate said in a kinda stressed out tone this time.

"Well just think about it." Humphrey said patting her on the back.

The bell rang and all the students in the class sat in their seats. Humphrey was the last to sit down but that was only because people got in his way. Humphrey said in the third row closest to the front while Kate was on the other side of the room. Humphrey hated where he sat because it was near one of the most bitchest, non-stop talker, and not to mention two-faced girl in the class. Who's this you might ask? Paige.

Humphrey and Paige hated and I mean HATED each other. Paige would always try to pick on Humphrey every chance she had. The amazing part of this is that Humphrey always had a comeback for whatever she said to him. This always made Paige embarrass herself but yet she kept doing it anyway. The even worse part was she sat right in front of him.

Today their was a substitute teacher since Mr. Stump, the primary teacher was out today. It was a woman but she looked pretty old so everyone knew she'd be grouchy.

"Okay so let's see who's here... Humphrey Richman?" the teacher called out.

"Whatcha want?" Humphrey said in reply.

The class gave a little chuckle to his reaction but soon stopped. The teacher continued to call out names.

"Kate Woods?" The teacher called.** (If this last name has been used already in a different story, Please tell me ASAP so I may change it.)**

"Here." Kate replied.

"Paige Falmer?" The teacher called out again.

"Here." Paige said in a peppy voice.

The teacher made a mark near her name and put the clipboard down on the desk. She turned to the class to give them their boring assignments.

"Alright, well today we are all going to be reading an article and then after word we will right a summary about it." The teacher said.

"Oh how fun, summaries my favorite." Humphrey said to himself in a sarcastic tone.

The teacher pasted around the articles, which were printed off from the original article. She handed some to Paige and she handed them back to Humphrey. As soon as Humphrey reached for them she tossed them straight into his face, making all the copies go on the ground.

"Maybe you should learn to catch Humphrey." Paige said in a rude tone.

"Well if your hands weren't so slick from masturbating so much, maybe then you'd make a better toss." Humphrey replied with a comeback.

The students around them started to laugh at his comeback but Paige had turned back around and started to read the article. She only did this because she was embarrassed by what Humphrey had said.

The teacher said that they all would read a paragraph and then the next person would read one and so on. The article went by rather fast since it was only one page and soon enough, everyone knew they were going to be writing.

"Alright class now your teacher told me that you were to write a five paragraph essay on this article. You are to express your opinion on how you feel about this article." The teacher said to all of us.

"Here's my opinion, it's boring." Humphrey said quietly.

The students around him started to snicker to his comment. The teacher told us to hush and so we all did. She let us go to work on the essay so then they'd have a rough draft to turn in on Monday.

The class went by slower than usual probably because it was English. Soon enough the bell rang and all the students left. Humphrey waited outside the class room for Kate and soon enough, she was the last to leave.

"Hey Kate." Humphrey greeted as they started walking together.

"Hey Humphrey." Kate replied.

"So what do you think of the essay?" Humphrey asked already knowing her answer.

"I don't want to do it, I hate writing so much." Kate said annoyed.

"I hate writing too." Humphrey said chuckling. **(Ironic ain't it?)**

"Yea but we are going to have to do it anyway." Kate said plainly.

Humphrey then remembered something that he was going to ask Kate but was unsure about her answer.

"Hey Kate I wanted to ask you something important to me." Humphrey said getting her attention.

"Sure, what is it?" Kate said making eye contact with him.

He saw straight into her eyes and he swore that he could've turned to stone from how beautiful they were. He almost frozen in before he could ask his question but he fought it.

"I have a rock climbing competition tomorrow and was wondering if you could come and support me." Humphrey said in a nervous tone.

"Um sure, I'll have to ask my parents but I'm sure they'll say yes." Kate replied smiling.

Humphrey grew a big smile and hugged Kate. Kate could tell this made him happy so she hugged him back.

"Thank you Kate, this means a lot to me." Humphrey said thanking Kate.

"No problem, it might be fun. By the way, do you want me to drive you home?" Kate said in a curious tone.

"Uh sure, but what if Garth finds out?" Humphrey said nervously.

"He won't, now come on." Kate assured him and pulled him outside.

Once Kate got Humphrey outside, he followed her to her Jeep and went around the car.

"Shotgun!" Humphrey called out.

"Humphrey, your the only one going into my car." Kate giggled.

"Oh yea I knew that." Humphrey said chuckling.

Humphrey got in the passenger seat and Kate started the car. The engine purred like a cat and we finally pulled out of the schools parking lot. One of their favorite songs come on called 'The Wind' by the Zac Brown Band. This was by far Humphrey's favorite band to listen to. Kate's favorite singer was Taylor Swift and she has all of her albums.

They were driving on the road and when they came to a stop at the stoplight, Humphrey looked out the window to see Garth next to them in his car. Humphrey sank into his chair slowly and once he was passed the window, Kate looked over and saw what he was doing.

"Humphrey, what are you doing?" Kate asked curiously.

"Garth is in the car next us! Look!" Humphrey said in a hushed voice.

Kate looked out Humphrey's window and saw Garth in his car. Kate saw Garth look at her and smile, so she smiled back and waved. The light turned green and she let Garth go pass her and she started going forward.

"Alright Humphrey, he's gone." Kate said letting Humphrey know.

Humphrey got back in his seat and strapped himself in.

"That was close." Humphrey said.

Kate continued driving down the road until she had to turn left. She knew where to go since she drove him to his house before. They got to his house and she parked her car into his driveway.

"Thanks for driving me home again Kate." Humphrey said smiling.

"No problem Humphrey. By the way, I wanted to ask you about something the last time I dropped you off." Kate said in a kinda serious tone.

"Sure, what is it?" Humphrey said.

"When I left, I saw you type in your code to your garage but your code seemed longer. I know a lot of codes are four digits so I was wondering why you typed so many digits?" Kate asked curiously.

Humphrey seemed to get a little nervous as he started to overheat. He had to think fast since he couldn't tell her about his security system yet.

"Well, um, when I typed in the code it didn't open so I had to do it two more times until it worked." Humphrey replied trying not to act nervous or sound it.

Kate nodded her head since Humphrey never lied to her.

"Okay that makes sense." Kate said smiling.

"Anyways, I gotta get going so I'll see you tomorrow then." Humphrey said.

"Sure, bye Humphrey." Kate replied.

"Bye Kate." Humphrey said back.

Humphrey closed the car door and went up to his garage door opener. He watches Kate leave his driveway and then types in the ten digit password. He thinks about it for a second and smiles. He clicks a button and types on his phone 'I love Kate'. The password is made a clicking noise and Humphrey knew what that meant. He then typed in four digits and the garage door opened. He walked in and closed the garage door behind him... smiling.

**Well looks like Kate is starting to wonder about what Humphrey does. Maybe she'll find out, maybe not, you'll have to wait and find out. Anyways this chapter was not a actually moment from my life but the girl Paige in her is real but its not her real name for obvious reasons. The only part that is true is the rock climbing competition. Yes I do compete in them and lets just say they are not easy AT ALL. Don't you just wish you could live your characters lives? Then you could make it just perfect for yourself and have no problems at all. Anyways, for you Dark Secret fans out there I must say that I might put my story on HIATUS. I don't know how to spell it. I have simply run out of ideas for the story but if I can force myself to write it then it'll be done soon. I sadly only have maybe 3 paragraphs done on it but the next chapter will be posted it just might be another long time before I finish it. Alright well I must be going im very pissed off, very depressed, and very angry so ill go ahead and leave before I break this computer. Well goodbye and talk to you next chapter.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out, Peace :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to Everybody! How are you all doin today? Good, bad, Average? I bet yall are good right now since I finally finished this chapter. Alrighty then, well lets get started with some basic stuff that I usually say cuz im a boring fuck. Haha well that's how I think but maybe you think differently, alright im going to start now. First off, I don't know what you guys would say but how would you guys or gals react/say if I said I had this done 1-2 weeks ago? Yea I got lazy with this but im extremely sorry about that and all. Ill try to get chapters in more but itll be a challenge for me. Okay well about this chapter, this happened to me when me and my friends were playing Battlefield 3 and something tells me that a lot of you wont find his funny but I just had to come up with something to write and I thought this would be a good idea. Alright, ill shut up now and save the rest for the bottom.**

**Enjoy! (I hope)**

**Chapter 6: Battlefield 3 Fun**

Humphrey put all his stuff up on the hanger in the laundry room. He walked in and was welcomed by a very loving friend. It was his pet dog Bosco and he was a Austrailian Sheperd. Every time he came home at this time, he would jump on him and go crazy since he missed him so much. Humphrey would then pet him and pet him for a good 10 minutes before he started to calm down.

After he had stopped petting his dog, Humphrey headed upstairs to his Xbox and turned it on. He grabbed his headset and controller then waited for the Xbox to go to the dashboard. Once it was up, he look through his friends list and saw ShadyWolf313 online and in a party. Humphrey clicked the join button and was soon in the party with Shady.

"What's up my bitches?" Humphrey said chuckling into the mic.

"Nothing much just playing TDM with FINGAZ." Shady said chuckling.

"Oh FINGAZ is in here? Hi FINGAY!" Humphrey said in a kinda loud voice.

"It's FINGAZ mother fucker." FINGAZ said annoyed.

"Nope its not, it's FINGAY, and I'm going to call you that forever." Humphrey said laughing.

Humphrey had started Battlefield 3 on his Xbox and was soon about to join their game. He clicked the join button and was soon on the loading game.

"Why are you guys playing on this map? We should be playing some conquest." Humphrey said a little annoyed about this map.

"Dude we have been ranking up like crazy on this map. We have gotten over thirty thousand points on this map." Shady said amazed.

"Dude, I got sixty thousand in one game of before. That's nothing." Humphrey said finally getting into the map.

Humphrey spawned as a Assault guy with a M16A3 and a .44 Magnum. He started running around on looking for people to kill but wasn't finding any. He went to the score board and saw the game was full.

"Alright so I just gotta keep looking." Humphrey said to himself.

Shady and FINGAY were getting a little pissed off while Humphrey was going around the map. Humphrey saw an enemy and shot him in the back, killing him. He turned the corner and saw another dude and was shooting. The guy shot his gun and killed Humphrey instantly.

"What the fuck, thats bullshit. I was shooting first." Humphrey complained into the mic.

The enemies gun appeared on the screen and it was a DAO-12 shotgun with slugs attached. "Oh nevermind, he's using slugs, he's god." Humphrey said sarcastically.

Shady laughed at his complaining but soon died himself. Humphrey respawned and went crazy. He got two kills in one life but was still going. He saw a guy not looking and was running at him. He got close to him and pulled out his knife and stabbed the dude, taking his tags.

"ACB!" Humphrey yelled out.

Humphrey looked at who it was and it was Shady. "Awww you dick Humphrey." Shady said in a non-caring voice.

"Haha! I gotcha! Now I just need FINGAY's tags." Humphrey said confident.

As soon as he said that, FINGAY came around the corner and blasted Humphrey with a Famas. Humphrey just sat there and waited until he saw his gun.

"Uh oh we got a Famas fag-got in here!" Humphrey said loudly into the mic.

Humphrey came back in and was soon in combat. He killed one dude and killed his friend that was next to him. He ran around in the crates and came up on someone that was shooting and knifed them. It was Shady again.

"Oh my god again Humphrey?" Shady said chuckling.

"God damn Shady, I keep finding you and taking your tags." Humphrey said laughing.

"Well stop it then and shoot me instead." Shady said laughing.

Humphrey went on to kill two more people and as he rounded the corner in one of the crates, he lit up FINGAY with his gun. After he killed him, he went over his body and teabagged the fuck out of him.

"Oh yea FINGAY you like my balls in your mouth." Humphrey said chuckling.

"Why are you teabagging?" FINGAY said annoyed.

"Because I can, if you don't like it, there's a quit button on the pause menu." Humphrey said focusing on the game.

FINGAY got annoyed but then went quiet. Humphrey continued and killed 3 more people after awhile and saw someone shooting with their back turned. Humphrey noticed the characters kit and instantly knew who it was, it was Shady yet again

Humphrey started to laugh as he ran up behind him. "Shady?" Humphrey asked laughing.

"What Humphrey?" Shady replied shooting his enemy.

"I'm so-" Humphrey when up and knifed Shady's character. "Sorry" Humphrey said laughing.

"Oh my god! What the fuck your like always behind me when I'm shooting someone!" Shady said laughing.

"I should make a trophy out of all the tags I've gottan from you" Humphrey said chuckling.

Humphrey then got shot and died but he didn't care. He was having too much fun playing with Shady.

The game continued on for a good amount of time until there was about 20 tickets left for the opposing team. Humphrey ran through the crates and got to a long hall way of crates and saw someone in a corner. Yet again, he recognized it was Shady. He was stuck in a corner while shooting off guys and Humphrey was running right into the pile.

"I see you Shady!" Humphrey said loudly into the mic.

Shady saw Humphrey with his knife out while running at him. "No No No!" Shady said and switched to his pistol.

Shady started shooting at Humphrey but he had already slashed him one and was rapidly firing his gun. Shady did a very long "noooooooooooo" while he was shooting Humphrey. He was lucky enough to kill Humphrey behind he could kill him with his knife.

"Damn it Shady! I almost had you!" Humphrey yelled laughing.

"Not this time Humphrey." Shady said laughing.

The game had finally ended an Humphrey was getting a bit hungry. "Hey guys, i'll be right back, I'm gettin some food." Humphrey said setting down his headset.

He started heading down stairs while laughing and talking to himself. "Man, that was really fun." Humphrey said heading into the kitchen.

**Wow that chapter was bad wasn't it? I don't know but I cant really say unless you guys or gals review and tell me about it. Okay well ive been wanting to say this for awhile but havent been able to so ill start now. Ever since the big troll against AlexTheMaggot666 and how everyone was trying to get rid of this troll, ive seen fight break out more. Now, for humphreyandkate together story WLIYOM, I was reading his reviews and I saw that justnick and bravobravo said some stuff about his story. Now really, I will not get involved with any of this at all and im not saying that ANYONE on this site is being accused of because really, I believe everyone is very nice in this archive. All that im saying of this is that Im noticing some… "negative" reviews which I claim that they are not negative but some constructive critisism reviews but the only thing that really makes it a negative review, is when people start trash talking against each other. Again, im not saying any of them did any of this, im just saying what im thinking right now. All im wishing for is that everyone to get along on this archive so we don't end up attacking each other. This is just what ive noticed and don't quote me on any of this because I really don't like having people against me. Alrighty then, well I think now that I got that out id just like to ask for all of you to review this chapter and tell me what you thought. If I should do a chapter like this again, or never ever do it again or else you'll want a apology and a large amount of cash pronto. Okay well I gotta go now so I may go talk to my friends and stuff that I do personally. Alright well see you guys/gals next chapter!**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out, Peace :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to Everybody! How have you guys or gals been? Good? I hope so because my life is completely shit right now lol. No im not even kidding about that ill talk about it at the bottom. Alright, so sorry about the wait of this chapter but I had to put a lot of detail into this chapter so that you guys or gals could understand my life as it was and what happened. This is all real life events that happened to me so don't think I wont this down for nothing. All this happened to me, its all real, plain as Jain. Alright get to reading.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 7: Rock Climbing**

Humphrey spends the whole night playing Battlefield 3 but soon enough, the night started to get boring since Shady had to get off. He had finally stopped when the clock read 3:00 A.M. Humphrey always went to bed at this time when it was the weekends at least or when ever he had a day off. The sad part was that, after thinking about it, he should've gone to bed early since he has a rock climbing competition that starts at 6:00 P.M. He ended up waking up at 11:00 A.M.

Humphrey slowly woke up as he usually does but really all he does is grab his phone and look through it for messages or something. He noticed that he had a text from someone and opened it up. It was from Kate. It read:

"Hey Humphrey, I know your not awake yet but I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming over at 1:00."

Humphrey smiled and messaged her back and soon enough, got out of bed. He grabbed some gym shorts since that's what he usually wears around the house. He also doesn't wear a shirt around the house either because he feels more comfortable without a shirt on.

He went over to his computer and started it up. It opened up instantaneously and his desktop picture was something special to him. It was a picture of him and his old dog Max. Max was a Siberian Husky that was a mix of black, white, and grey and strange enough, Humphrey and Max kinda had the same fur color. Max was with Humphrey ever since he was born but sadly... He had passed away 3 years ago.

Humphrey smiled at the picture and opened up many different apps to check to make sure that his computer was still in tip-top shape. He really takes care of his electronics and all of them have had problems, but he's fixed them easily. Humphrey nodded as he inspected all the aspects of the computer and then shut it down. He then headed down stairs to get some food before Kate arrived. He saw his mother and father sitting on the couch watching football. They both turned their heads towards Humphrey and smiled.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Catherine said to her son.

"He he, yeah I went to sleep at 3 again." Humphrey said with a chuckle.

"Humphrey, you can't be going to bed at that time when you know, you'll have a competition the next day." Robert said to his son.

"Dad, I always stay up that late on the weekends. Don't worry, I'll do fine." Humphrey replied a little annoyed by what his dad said.

Humphrey went into the kitchen to try to find something to eat before Kate would come over. He searched the fridge but to no avail to find anything that he was interested in to eat. He then check to pantry to try to find something to eat. He saw some soup that had a lot of vegetables and other types of food in it. He really enjoyed that type and grabbed the can.

While Humphrey was heating the food up, he heard something about his favorite football team and ran over to the T.V. He saw the score of the game that they were playing and saw they were up by 40 points in the 3rd quarter.

"Oh yea! Get some Texas! Oklahoma's rocking you like it's Friday night!" Humphrey said loudly out of excitement.

A lot of the things Humphrey says don't make much sense at all but some fine it funny. He heard the beeping of the microwave telling him his food was ready.

He went over and grabbed some hand covers (I really don't want to say mittens) and grabbed the bowl of soup. He walked over to the table, set it down, and let it cool down some. After a few minutes of eating and watching the game, he looked at the clock. It read 12:00 P.M.

He got it bowl and cleaned it out and realized there was dishes to be done. He groaned knowing that he had to do them. It took about 10 minutes to finish them and put them in the dish washer.

He saw the final score of the game and Oklahoma won by... who cares? They destroyed them.

Humphrey smiled at that and went upstairs but halfway up the stairs he stopped.

"By the way, Kate's coming over at 1:00." He said to his parents.

He continued upstairs and went to the bathroom to take a shower. About 15 minutes later, he got out of the shower and got dress. He looked at the clock to see it was 12:45.

"So I got 30 minutes till she gets here." Humphrey said to himself. (Any girl reading this should know what I'm talking about when he said that.)

He chose to relax the rest of the time and play some Battlefield 3. Before we do that, lets see what Humphrey's wearing.

He's wearing some Oklahoma Sooner's gym shorts. He's also wearing a shirt that is loose and has some random art on it. It's a black shirt.

Humphrey played Xbox until he heard the door bell ring at 1:20. He smiled and ran downstairs to the front door and opened it.

Kate was standing there smiling at him. She was wearing some very hot looking short shorts that hugged her butt firmly. She was wearing a sky blue shirt that had a horse picture on it. Humphrey always liked the way she dressed. Secretly, it always gave him a massive hard-on.

He opened up the glass door to let Kate in. "Hey Kate." Humphrey greeted with a big smile.

"Hey Humphrey." Kate replied back with a smile.

"Come on, lets go upstairs." Humphrey said walking upstairs.

"Okay." Kate said following him.

He showed Kate his loft area where he plays Xbox and he even had the Kinect for it. Humphrey smiled at what he had planned.

"Alright well, would you rather us watch some T.V. first or play some Kinect?" Humphrey asking her.

"I'd rather relax, I'm feeling tired right now." Kate said sitting on the couch.

Humphrey nodded and turned the T.V. on and sat next to Kate. "Well maybe if you stop playing with yourself, you won't be so tired." Humphrey said laughing.

"Oh my god shut up!" Kate said slapping Humphrey on his shoulder, laughing along with him.

Humphrey changed the channel to the Disney channel since they both kinda still liked the shows. While they would watch it however, Humphrey would try to put his arm around Kate during the show. Kate would usually feel uncomfortable when he did this and told him to stop. He usually did listen but sometimes he didn't, which annoyed Kate at times.

Kate knew that Humphrey liked her a lot, even loved her, but she didn't want to run the risk of dating him, and then losing him as a friends if they broke up. Humphrey even openly told her that he loved her but she wouldn't date him at all. She didn't want to lose Humphrey at all, he meant to much to her. Humphrey still wouldn't give up on her because he knew that he'd treat her the best out of all the boyfriends she's had.

"Humphrey, why do you have your arm around me?" Kate said already knowing the answer.

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?" Humphrey asked curiously.

Kate sighed because she knew that he thought it was okay to do this. "Humphrey, this doesn't seem right. We're just friends." Kate said with a bit of depression.

"Yea I know we are." Humphrey said kinda depressed in his voice.

Humphrey took his arm off around Kate and looked at her. She looked a bit down. Humphrey soon build up a grin and a idea. Before Kate could realize it, he grabbed her and started to tickle her. He knew exactly where her tickle spots were so Kate was basically doomed. Kate started laughing up a storm as she squeaked as she was being tickled. Humphrey loved her laugh so much. Kate kept trying to get away from Humphrey so he'd stopped tickling her but sadly, she was trapped.

"H-H-Humphrey! S-stop it! P-please!" Kate said trying to be serious.

Humphrey immediately took his hands off of Kate after she told him to stop. Humphrey didn't like displeasing Kate at all. So whenever Kate told him to stop he would listen.

"Please don't do that again. I hate being tickled. I spas out." Kate said in kinda serious tone.

"Okay sorry Kate, I was just trying to have some fun." Humphrey said kinda upset that he did that.

Humphrey looked at the T.V. and looked back at Kate. "Wanna play some Kinect?" Humphrey asked.

"I guess but i'll probably look stupid doing it." Kate chuckled.

3 1/2 hours later

Kate and Humphrey have been playing the Kinect for some time and mostly, they just fooled around with the Kinect. Humphrey looked at his phone and saw that it was 5:00.

"Kate, we'll be leaving in a couple minutes but I gotta go get ready so be right back." Humphrey said going to his room.

He went to his closet and grabbed a sleeveless shirt that was white. He took off his loose shirt and put the sleeveless, tight tanktop underneath it. He grabbed his chalk bag and his rock climbing shoes. After grabbing his stuff, he went back out into his loft to see Kate still playing the Kinect.

"Alright Kate, come on we gotta go." Humphrey said waiting for Kate at the stairs.

"Oh okay then." Kate replied, turning off the Xbox and heading towards the stairs.

Once she and Humphrey were close enough, Humphrey tapped her nose with his claw and he chuckled. "You know, you have a cute nose." Humphrey complimented.

Kate giggled and rubbed her nose. "No I don't. It's big." Kate said blushing a bit.

"No it's not, it's the perfect size." Humphrey said smiling.

They both walked down stairs and went to the kitchen. Humphrey grabbed a backpack to carry his stuff in so he didn't have to carry everything separately.

"I can drive us to the gym if you'd like?" Kate offered.

"Uh sure we can do that. Hey Mom! Dad! I'm leaving right now so bye." Humphrey said following Kate out to her car.

"Okay good luck sweetie." Catherine said happily.

"Do a good job son. Do your best!" Roger said also happy.

Kate and Humphrey both walked out to her car and Kate got in to start the car. She turned on the radio to hear the song Payphone by Maroon 5. Humphrey smiled at this song because he kinda like the lyrics to it. Kate and Humphrey drove to the gym where the competition was at, which only took 15 minutes at most. Humphrey signed in and Kate had to sign in as a guest since she hasn't been to this gym before. Humphrey showed her around and took her to the rock climbing wall. When Kate saw it, she thought it was really big and tall.

Humphrey paid his fee to be in the competition and quickly took a look at all the routes that, he thought, was on his skill level. Kate walked over the bench and sat down, looking at Humphrey.

"I think you should put your gear on now Humphrey." Kate giggled as he looked funny looking straight up at the routes.

"Ha, I should do that." Humphrey said walking over to Kate and grabbing his stuff.

He put on his shoes on and clamped his chalk bag to the gear he was wearing around his waist. Humphrey then blushed a bit when he took off his loose shirt and was just wearing a sleeveless, tight tanktop.

Kate looked at Humphrey when he took off his shirt and she could see the muscles he had. It wasn't really muscles but it had some figure to his abs. Not much since he eats so much but still. Kate also noticed that he had some broad shoulder along with his arm muscles. They obviously weren't as big as Garth's but Humphrey could care less. Kate's mouth started to water at the site of Humphrey and she forced her self to swallow her saliva so Humphrey wouldn't notice. But it was too late. She had been staring at him since he took his shirt off and Humphrey noticed.

"Uh Kate? What are you staring at?" Humphrey asked chuckling.

"Uhhhhhh nothing." Kate replied blushing.

"Come on Kate, tell me what you were staring at?" Humphrey asked sitting next to Kate while looking at her.

"Ugh... Fine I was staring at you." Kate said still blushing.

Humphrey chuckled a bit. "Why though?" Humphrey asked a bit surprised.

"'Cause you look... Hot in that tanktop." Kate replied blushing like mad.

Humphrey then blushed at her comment and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, well, thanks then." Humphrey said really surprised now.

The main Judge called everyone that was in the competition over to talk over the rules and such. Humphrey just decided to listen in since he already knew the rules. After that, everyone went over to a route they wanted to climb and hooked up to the rope. Humphrey looked over at Kate and smiled.

"Wish me luck." Humphrey said smiling.

"Okay climbers, you may begin!" The judge yelled out.

3 hours later

Humphrey was exhausted as anything. He had climbed five different routes since that was the required amount for anyone to get their points. Humphrey was drinking a ton of water after his last route since it was the hardest he's done. Kate rubbed her paw up and down Humphrey's back as she was trying to calm him down. He was breathing heavily trying to calm his breathing down, he put his arms above his head.

"That... W-was... Really... Hard!" Humphrey said chuckling while in between breaths.

Kate giggled. "I can imagine. It looks hard just looking at it." Kate said still rubbing his back.

"That's what... She said." Humphrey said laughing.

Kate's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. "Oh my god I knew you were going to say that!" Kate exclaimed laughing.

They kept laughing for awhile but soon enough Humphrey had to leave. "Come on Kate, lets go." Humphrey said.

"Wait, aren't you going to wait to see if you won?" Kate asked curiously.

"No because I never win it, there are other people the are better than me so they usually win." Humphrey replied.

"Oh okay then well lets go then." Kate said getting up.

Humphrey and Kate walked out of the gym and Kate decided to go home after she dropped Humphrey off. As they drove home, the song that played was Didn't I by James Wesley and Humphrey really enjoyed this song a lot. Humphrey and Kate talked the whole way about the competition. Kate mostly gave Humphrey compliments about how good he was in the competition.

They finally got to Humphrey's house and before Humphrey got out of the car, he decided to ask Kate something.

"Hey, could we possibly do this again?" Humphrey asked nervously.

"I don't know Humphrey, maybe but it's not a garrentee." Kate replied.

"Alright well I had fun today so ill see you later Kate." Humphrey said smiling.

"Me too Humphrey, see you later too." Kate replied.

Humphrey got to his house and rang the door bell to wait on his parents to open it. Soon enough, it was Humphrey's mom that opened. They both asked him how the competition was and Humphrey told them it was great. He really did enjoy doing rock climbing a lot.

Humphrey went the rest of the night playing Battlefield 3 with Shady and some of his other friends. It was a really fun day for Humphrey.

**Well then that was interesting, I hope at least. Tell me what you thought of it because this is kinda a big moment in the story. Alright now I said id tell you were ive been and heres all that's happened. Ive been inside a police car (not for a crime), almost ended my life a month ago, losing all my friends as we speak, losing my best friend of all because she wont understand me anymore since shes my ex, and finally, ive been in a despression for almost 2 months now. Any thoughts on that? No?… okay then well now that you've heard what ive been through, please tell me what you think of the chapter. Oh also if you wanna hear more about my depression right now, PM me, ill gladly tell you since I have no one to talk to anymore alright? Alright. So ill will see all my fello fans later! Also The Dark Secret 2 is on HAITUS.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out, Peace :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to Everybody! Alright I know this is surprising to see me do a little post that isn't a chapter but this will be taken down within a weeks time. Alright so for those of you that are fans of my Dark Secret series, I'm sorry to say but it's on HAITUS. Now you might be thinking "omg Thunder why can't you update already" now let me state this first. I promise I will finish my sequel but right now, I have school and many different things in my life I have to take care of. But as of right now, I'm giving you, my fans that have stayed with me the whole way, the choice. I've been reading other stories around here and the whole 'life with Lilly' stories have gottan ideas flowing through my brain. That's one thing I'd like to mention. Number 2 is that I've have been bored with my sequel to the point of stopping it. Now I've looked through my stories over and over again and come to a conclusion; I did not stay on the topic of Humphrey and Lilly. This made me really upset for now i don't know what to do anymore with the story. Alright now for the fans of my Love Takes Time story this could be good news for you. Now I'm giving everyone that is a fan of me or not this choice:

1. I can start a 'Life with Lilly' story but the thing with this one, it will not have any lemons it in (GASP!). I know I know "me not doing lemons? Have you gone ape shit Thunder?!" No I haven't but I hope I have. Now the thought of lemons in this kinda story, makes it weird to me so I wouldn't be doing that. This story will not be all "okay you meet Lilly, you fall in love with her, and blah blah blah." Okay it will not be a story like that at all. It is going to be a real life type of story that I have thought over many times. Now if i do this, itll take longer for me to do the sequel to the Dark Secret. Alright now to option 2

2. Many of you that are fans of Dark Secret will not like this but it must be done. I can make that story or I can Rewrite The sequel to make it so that it's in Humphrey and Lilly's POV like its suppose to. I will still leave in my OC's but I will not have them in as much as they are right now. I know many of you are upset with me having to make you choose but it's really the only way I can think of me continuing that story. I really am just amazed at how many of you actually like my story and I thank you all for that so much. Now if I do this, the sequel will change drastically or not at all but it'll give it the plot that it's suppose to have. This will also have me put time into it since I already know how the stories going to end.

Alright well I'll have a poll up on my profile so that you can vote on which one you would like me to do. Ill probably have this poll up for many a week or 2 but in a week, I will delete this note. Alright well you have a week or 2 to get your votes in starting now. Thank you all for supporting me and I hope you will be happy for which ever outcome comes along.

Please Vote

This is ThunderAssault signing out, Peace :D


End file.
